


Brave Heart

by SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Readers Choice of Pairing, SPN Drabble, Song Drabble, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9187481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki/pseuds/SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki
Summary: Yet another song Drabble. Based on the song of the same name by Hilary Duff. Originally posted to my Tumblr.Bold italics are song lyrics.





	

****_Gotta let go even though I’m scared to death  
Out here alone, but I still got one thing left  
I’ve got a brave heart _

**_******_ **

Here they were yet again, arguing over the same old thing. How he is too protective, how she doesn’t want protection. How they are both far too damn stubborn for their own good. The same old song, over and over, like a broken record. It was all the same….

They both knew that their love was toxic, but neither of them could walk away, neither knew when to get off the roundabout that was their relationship, that just went round and round in circles. It was always the same, always the same…

In the end, it was “the end” that made her see. Even though she was scared, she had to walk away….

__**“ …. And we both tried, but that’s just life  
And now coming to an end  
The tears have dried, made up my mind  
And I’m, I’m ready to begin …. “**

She didn’t know where she was heading, she didn’t want to know where he was going. She could no longer read their fate in the stars, yet he still stole her heart, every single day. 

_**“ … I wouldn’t change a single page of our history  
I’m gonna keep all the letters you wrote to me ….” ** _

Maybe it would have been safer to stay, she would be out there alone. But there was a whole other world out there, and they couldn’t just make it work, they had already tried for so long. It would hurt, but it was better for her to go. She was scared to death, but after all, he always did say she had a _**Brave Heart.**_

_*********** _

****_Gotta let go even though I’m scared to death  
Out here alone, but I still got one thing left_   
****_I’ve got a brave heart_


End file.
